Frost on My Textbooks
by GuitarSleepFood
Summary: Everything was normal at school today for you, other than a strange dream and the whispers of a new boy halfway through the year. But when you crash into mysterious Jackson Overland and become fast friends, your life soon becomes anything but normal. I'm crap at summaries. :/ Human Jack Frost (maybe permanently) X Reader, read and review please!


Frost On My Textbooks

*AUTHOR'S NOTE*

This is my first continuous story on this site, so I hope you enjoy it and tell me if I get something wrong! Also this is not a Jack Frost X Reader story, it's a Jackson Overland (human Jack) X Reader story set in modern day Australia. If you don't like, don't read. Also I don't own Jack Frost or Jackson Overland (yet)!

Hints on what everything means:

(y/n) = Your name

(h/c) = Hair colour

(h/l) = Hair length

(e/c) = Eye colour

(p/n) = Parents name (mom or dad, either works)

(f/n) = Friend's name

NOW TO THE STORY!

Your POV

God, you were so tired. You had had this weird dream last night. The dream consisted of flashbacks of what you assumed was someone's life- a mop of unfamiliar brown hair, cyan eyes, an embrace, a lake, a shadow, a ring, a wedding and finally a child. It felt so real, as if everything in that dream would happen. But it was just a dream, wasn't it?

Jackson's POV

Crap, late on my first day. Brilliant. I'm still trying to figure out what TECHITCABJ12 meant, when suddenly the bell startled me. I wasn't late after all! Suddenly I crashed into a girl with (h/l), (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. Suddenly, looking at her face, it seemed familiar, suddenly a burst of energy burst through me, and winded me. This was strange. I had never felt this way before, ever. Was this love at first sight?

Your POV

All your books fell to the hard concrete along with your worksheets, and the moron that had knocked you over wasn't even helping. You looked up at him, and the dream came back: a mop of brown hair and cyan eyes. Was this the reason you had felt so strange this morning? You just sat there, staring at each other, until (f/n)'s voice tore you back to reality.

"Um, (y/n) we gotta get to class, so can I..." She trailed off, hoping you would understand. You did.

"Sure, go ahead, just tell Cartwright that I'll be late for TechIT if he comes early." You said. The strange boy looked at you.

"Cartwright? Does he teach Woodwork by any chance?" He asked, blushing slightly as he held out his hand to pull you up.

"Yeah, he teaches (f/n) and I in J12. Why?" You asked with honest curiosity. The boy facepalmed.

"I've been looking for him all morning!" He said. You laughed and he laughed with you, until you realised that about no one was left in the halls.

"Crap, I'll take you to class before we're REALLY late. My name's (y/n), what about you?" You said, and grabbed his hand to pull yourself up, trying to ignore the electricity flowing thorough your fingers as they intertwined with this strange and very attractive boy.

"Jackson Overland, but you can call me Jack." he replied, pulling you up. On the way to class you exchanged

personal details, until the two of you walked in ten minutes late, with messed up hair, red cheeks and holding hands.

"I don't know what the two of you were doing before, but all I know is that you weren't holding a hammer, so get to work, the pair of you. Brownie, with me. I need your name."

"It's Jackson Overland sir!" I butted in without thinking, and tries to ignore the stares coming from every direction.

"So, what were you and Brownie doing that caused you to look like this?" (f/n) said, gesturing to your hair and cheeks, while nudging you and resisting the urge to laugh.

"Oh shut up you!" You reply jokingly, and nudge her back, before the pair of you burst into giggles.

*AUTHOR'S COMMENT*

This story was fun to write, and I want to do way more. Just bear with me, R & R, and wait until it becomes EPIC! It will. I swear. Scouts honour (Fun fact: I was a Girl Scout for a day, but I threw a spaz attack when they put me in a dress and haven't been invited back! :P)! So yeah. I guess, um, byeee?

-Grace


End file.
